Hold on to the blazer
by Emastana
Summary: Last in the triolgy, i wrote this back in december, just now got it to upload, so noone give me crap of oh the trouble tones did that song! oh yea its some good seblaine


Note: this is the last story in my hold on trilogy. Read the other 2!

HOLD ON TO THE BLAZER

"I can't believe Blaine went back to Dalton and the Warblers." "Dave calm down why do you even care?" "Blaine was my first love Sam." Mr. Shue walks in and says "I have our competition list for regionals; we are against The Warblers and Vocal Adrenalin." Finn said "Mr. Shue, I have an idea for our set list." "What is it?" "Since Karofsky and Kurt have both been hurt by Blaine, they can sing a duet that's an emotional ballad, and then we do if this was a movie, then Edge of glory." Quinn asked "who is if this was a movie by?" Karofsky interjected "It's by Taylor swift!" Puck asked "How do you know that?" Dave calmly said "So what I listen to Taylor Swift, do you not remember the song I sang to get into glee club?" Mr. Shue called out "Ok, that means rehearsal is over." Kurt asked "Can David and I use the auditorium?" He answered "Of course!" Karofsky said "I have a great idea for that emotional ballad." "What is it?" Kurt asked in response. "Set fire to the rain by Adele." "That is a great idea, but let's warm up with a different Adele number." "Ok how about someone like you?" "Great!" I heard that you're settled down

That you found a boy and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true guess he gave you things I didn't give to you old friend why are you so shy? Ain't like you hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

Yeah

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeah

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeah

"That was amazing David." "Thanks Honey, I love you." "Love you too Davie bear!"

**Skips to Dalton **

Wes and David called out "order order, we have our competition list of regionals. We are against Vocal Adrenalin and Ugh New Directions." Blaine murmured to his new boyfriend Sebastian "It will be fun to crush 3 exes in one night." Sebastian whispered back "wait 3?" "Yea Dave, Jesse, and what's his face." "You mean Kurt?"` "Sure let's go with that." "Wow I love this side of you Blaine." "I love all the side of you Sebastian." "Warbler Blaine, you spied on new directions for us who are their strongest vocalist?" It's that stupid Jew girl, um her names Rachel Barry. "Ok, who's their weakest?" "Na durrr her fiancé Frankenteen Finn Hudson." "Do they have a secret weapon?" "Yea it's the ditzy blonde and the dancing Asian; I think their names are Brittany and Mike." "How is a ditzy blonde a weapon?" "Oh poor stupid, ignorant, incompetent, uncoordinated little Brittany can dance." "Do any of them pose a major threat?" "Their best singer isn't even in glee club; he's just there to support Kurt." We can do a warm up number, how bout edge of glory?

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)

I need a man that thinks that it's right when it's so wrong

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

(You, you, you...)

[Solo saxophone]

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)

Good job Warblers! This will be one of our numbers for regionals! Now for the larger debate, who shall be the lead warbler, Warbler Sebastian, Or Senior Warbler Mr. Blaine Anderson? Who votes for Sebastian? Only three warblers raise their hands. Wes asked "now who votes for Blaine?" The other 9 warblers, Wes, David, and Michael all raised their hands.


End file.
